


in another life

by moetrons



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Angst, F/F, nge - Freeform, some kind of au??, terribly written angst might i add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moetrons/pseuds/moetrons
Summary: “in my next life i want to be me and meet you again.”
Relationships: Ayanami Rei/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	in another life

Orange rays of light dance across the walls. Rei heaves a great big sigh as she pulls back the curtains to reveal the outside world: the sky bleeds a golden yellow onto the horizon as the sun slowly begins to peek over the mountains. It’s early, and to Rei, it feels like she’s the only person awake in the world. Though, the peaceful morning is interrupted by the harsh pattering of rain on the roof. It seems as though the clouds have been crying for years. She stretches and makes her way through the jungle of clothes, plates, and books that litter the floor, and onto the cold tile floor of the kitchen.

Such small things started to become such an inconvenience ever since it changed.

The shrill whistle of the kettle going off pierces through the silence of the house, letting Rei know that she can finally maker her morning tea. She never really liked coffee; it was just too bitter for her.

Crisp white shirt buttoned and panamas set aside, Rei sips her tea and looks out her window, observing the kaleidoscope of warm morning colours brought in by the sun being washed away by the dark clouds and pouring rain. A strange sense of nostalgia washes over her and embeds itself deep in her stomach.

It’s really not like her to get so caught up with the past.

The records that she still keeps, (even though she hates the music that’s on them), the occasional shirt or dress that is one size too big to be her own that she finds around the house, the small tin of coffee that’s somehow still in her cupboard, and most of all, the rain that pours down at this very moment. Everything always seems to come back to _her_. Rei downs the rest of her tea in one hasty swig, and places the mug in the sink, along with the other multitude of plates, cups and such from days before.

 _I’ll deal with it later_ , she tells herself. It’s not like there’s anyone to nag her about it anymore.

Swinging open the closet for a rain jacket, Rei pauses. Black and almost completely hidden beneath the heap of other jackets that she’d lazily thrown in, sits a raincoat. The longer she stares, the more dismal the situation feels, so she snatches up the coat and throws it on, the large jacket draping loosely over her thin frame.

She takes a mental note: _buy a new raincoat._

Today, Rei decides to skip work. She turns her phone off, knowing how many calls she’ll get from people asking where she is. She kicks up rainwater with every step she takes away from where she should be, soaking the bottom of her pant legs. The jacket still smells like vanilla, she notices. The jacket still smells like _her_. A subtle smile pulls at the corners of Rei’s mouth as an assortment of fond memories flood back to her. It seems like only yesterday when she had last seen _her_ face. It felt like only yesterday when she had flashed her signature, cocky smile. And Rei would be lying if she had said that she didn’t miss her explosive attitude. But that was all over now. But still, she moves on with life.

The rain pours down consistently, making Rei’s wet hair stick slick to the back of her neck. The only bit of colour visible on the sad grey street is a petite flower shop, the front of the store displaying bouquets of dusty pink peonies. _Her_ favourite flower. Yet another reminder of the past. Rei stops in front of a particularly large bloom, replaying the memories of which she would receive the big pink flowers. She was always told the peonies meant true love. Maybe she should return the favour this time; so she buys one. It was expensive.

For the rest of the rainy walk, Rei is lost in what-ifs, and could-have-beens until finally, she gets to her destination. A bench sits under a tall, swaying weeping willow that shields it from the rain as best it can. And just for a split second, she thinks that she sees someone sitting alone on the bench, someone wearing the same raincoat the she wears now. But alas, that someone is but a memory by now. Rei tries her best to ignore it and trudges through the tall, unkempt grass that surrounds her feet. She bends down and gingerly places the peony on a grave, a melancholy smile on her face as she utters the words,

“In another life-“ she pauses to wipe what looks to be a raindrop, from her wet cheek-“maybe in another life we’ll meet each other again.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t actually ship this lmao, i just wanted to write something


End file.
